Dan Schreiber
Daniel "Dan" Indiana Craig Schreiber is a QI Elf, creator of The Museum of Curiosity, and the host and one of the regular presenters of the podcast No Such Thing As A Fish. It is usually Schreiber who introduces the presenters, and generally acts as the host. When he is absent, Ptaszynski or Murray will take his place. Non-Appearances As a regular presenter, Schreiber appears in and hosts every episode of the podcast except the following: * Episode 6: No Such Thing As One Direction in North Korea * Italy v Switzerland * Greece v Japan * Episode 43: No Such Thing As A Human Cigarette * Episode 44: No Such Thing As Vegan Fryup * Episode 45: No Such Thing As A Travellator in Ancient Rome * Episode 81: No Such Thing As A Jellyfish Jelly * Episode 115: No Such Thing As A Hummingbird Pilot * Episode 136: No Such Thing As A Wolf Diving for Clams * Episode 137: No Such Thing As Churchill's Secret Parrot * Episode 138: No Such Thing As Fluff Island * Episode 147: No Such Thing As Burrito Party Boy * Episode 148: No Such Thing As A Plummeting Moose * Episode 149: No Such Thing As The Train King of Europe * Episode 169: No Such Thing As Constantly Awake Beauty * Episode 170: No Such Thing As A Love Potion For A Vole * Episode 185: No Such Thing As Scottish Snow * Episode 186: No Such Thing As Russian Hacking in the Cockroach Election * Episode 187: No Such Thing As An Ant On Its Gap Year * Episode 205: No Such Thing As The Number Six * Episode 220: No Such Thing As A Million Dots * Episode 236: No Such Thing As A Brie Sculpture * Episode 247: No Such Thing As Footprints On The Sea Trivia * Schreiber's twitter account is @Schreiberland. * Schreiber grew up in Hong Kong and Australia, and as such will frequently draw on his experience of these nations for his facts, and show bias towards them (such as in Australia v Mexico). ** Schreiber speaks Mandarin Chinese, although he once forgot how to say his own name in Mandarin, and thought the word for "raddish" was his surname (Episode 191: No Such Thing As A Cannibal Squirrel). His sister lives in Abu Dhabi, his grandmother lived in Kimberley, Western Australia, his aunt lived in Cambodia and Tibet, and his parents are hairdressers in Sydney as of Episode 55: No Such Thing As Samurai Nail Clippers. ** Schreiber lived in Kosovo for 3 months. He now lives in Hackney, London. ** As a result of this, his accent can be somewhat hard to place; The Museum of Curiosity get tweets asking where he is from (as well as less pleasant tweets from fans of The Archers, which starts after Museum). Schreiber struggles to pronounce "Covent Garden" (the region of London where the QI Offices are located); he says it like co-VERN-t. He also struggles to pronounce Anna Ptaszynski's surname. * Schreiber is married, to Fenella, and has a son. He is engaged as of Episode 116: No Such Thing As Notting Mountain, married as of TBA, and has a son as of TBA. His absence in TBA is due to his honeymoon. * Schreiber has a reputation for presenting conspiracy theories or otherwise false information as his "fact" for the week. This is directly discussed in Episode 163: No Such Thing As Too Fast For A Fish, where Anna and Dan appeared on the podcast Judge John Hodgman, with that week's guest John Hodgman, with Anna arguing that Dan presenting his non-facts as "facts" was dangerous, as NSTAAF is a factual podcast. ** Schreiber's frequent use of non-facts is sometimes referenced in the running joke Dan's Notes. * Schreiber loves The Beatles - his fact in Episode 37: No Such Thing As The Kevin Olympics is in tribute to this, and James Harkin's anti-Beatles fact in Episode 180: No Such Thing As Playing Snake On A Plane was chosen to annoy him. * Schreiber also appears on the podcast and spinoff Animal Planet series "The Cryptid Factor" with actor and comedian Rhys Darby and producer Leon "Buttons" Kirkbeck. * The Pottermore test put Schreiber in Slytherin. Category:QI Elves Category:Presenters Category:Hosts